1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for the suspended arrangement of juxtaposed individual compartments so as to constitute a total array volume that may be combined at will and occupies all or part of the upper edge of a volume of a room, a desk and generally of any enclosed space.
It is the object of the invention to provide a shelving system that may be composed at will of individual compartments and is adaptable to any configuration of the space to be thus equipped, in a particularly esthetic manner and without the need for initially constructing a heavy holding structure, such as a false ceiling or a mezzanine, for example.
2. Description of the Related Technology
From FR-No. 1,301,258 a kitchen layout consisting of placing various items of furnishings above an existing false ceiling by suspending them from or attaching them to the upper face of an articulated trap door along the edge of an opening provided for the purpose in the wall of said false ceiling is already known.
The elements of furnishings are permanently attached to said trap door so that the system cannot be used for arranging individual objects. It may be installed only if a false ceiling is already in place or one is specially constructed, and in addition it requires tedious work and is not very practical, as an opening in the wall of the false ceiling must be made at the location wherein the assembly is to be placed and the axles of articulation of the trap door must be installed, together with locking means and counter weights, on the periphery of said opening and the upper face of the false ceiling.
Furthermore, in the modes of embodiment shown in the aforecited reference, the plane of the trap door in the closed position is located above the said opening rendering it clearly visible and unattractive in appearance, while the locking means (handle) necessarily projects downward from the false ceiling, thereby contributing to the unpleasant appearance of the layout.